


Ancient Texts

by kaibagirl



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Literate RP, RP, Records Hall, literate roleplay, scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Leo goes to the records hall, in search of peace. He decides to translate a text to pass the time.And then, Takumi shows up.
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Takumi
Kudos: 4





	Ancient Texts

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was written by me!

Peace was rare at camp. That day, everything was somehow even _more_ chaotic. It was Nohrians versus Hoshidans, even though they were allies. Leo decided to seek refuge in the records hall. It was the one place in camp where peace persisted.

The air around him felt _ancient_ , full of darkness that the past always seemed to be accompanied with. The place was kept clean, and was dusted regularly, and yet- it felt like no one had entered in centuries.

Prince Leo walked towards a bookshelf, reaching for a text at random.

The fourth text. Time to decipher it.

Leo looked from the text, to the alphabet, and back, until he translated the first sentence.

_Once dragons fought against each_

He repeated the process, looking at the text, to the alphabet, and back. It took a while, even if it felt to the Prince of Nohr like not much time had passed.

He leaned back in his chair, stretching, a small smile on his face. The entire text was translated.

_Once dragons fought against each_  
_other using humans as pawns_  
_They empowered their pawns_  
_with drops of their own blood_  
_In time the dragonblooded humans_  
_became royalty even as the_  
_dragons descended into beasthood_

Interesting...

Prince Leo didn’t have much time to ponder over the words, as he heard footsteps behind him.

Slowly, he turned around.

The footsteps belonged to Prince Takumi.

**Author's Note:**

> Fin. One person left.


End file.
